Nuts
Peanuts or Nuts is a topping in various Papa Louie restaurant-time management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Nuts are a standard topping available at the start of the game. The "Nuts for Sundaes" badge is earned when the player serves 30 sundaes with Nuts. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Crushed Peanuts are a holiday-exclusive topping available during Baseball Season. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, Crushed Peanuts are a standard topping unlocked with Little Edoardo when the player reaches Rank 24. The "Put the "Nut" in Donut" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with these. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Crushed Peanuts are a standard shaker available at the start of the game. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, '''Peanuts '''are a standard dough mixable and shaker available at the start of the game. Customers who order this Freezeria * Big Pauly * Franco * Ivy * Kingsley * Little Edoardo * Ninjoy * Rico * Rita * Tohru * Wally * Kahuna (Closer) * Gremmie (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Freezeria HD * Alberto/Penny * Akari * Bertha * Big Pauly * Franco * Greg * Little Edoardo * Ivy * Kingsley * Mary * Ninjoy * Pinch Hitwell * Rita * Tohru * Wally * Xolo * Kahuna (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Rico (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Akari * Ivy * Matt * Rudy * Sienna * Tohru * Kahuna (Closer) Cupcakeria * Bertha * Little Edoardo * Peggy * Pinch Hitwell * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) Donuteria * Little Edoardo (Unlocked) * Allan * Bertha * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Foodini * Gremmie * Ivy * Kenji * Kingsley * Lisa * Pinch Hitwell * Robby * Sienna * Wally * Rudy (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Bakeria * Allan * Edna * Franco * Georgito * Kahuna * Pinch Hitwell * Robby * Rudy * Vicky * Wally * Whiff (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! Mixable * Alberto * Allan * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Fernanda * Franco * Gino Romano * Hugo * Janana * Pinch Hitwell * Robby * Rhonda * Sienna * Tohru * Whiff * Yui * Quinn (Closer) Topping * Alberto * Allan * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Cameo * Chester * Clover * Little Edoardo * Elle * Franco * Hank * Ivy * Kahuna * Kenji * Janana * Julep * Marty * Matt * Pinch Hitwell * Robby * Rico * Rita * Rudy * Sienna * Taylor * Wally * Whiff * Yui * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Little Edoardo (Unlocked) * Bertha * Cameo * Carlo Romano * Chester * Elle * Fernanda * Foodini * Ivy * Kenji * Kingsley * Lisa * Pinch Hitwell * Robby * Santa * Sienna * Wally * Whiff * Whippa * Quinn (Closer) Bakeria To Go! *Allan *Cameo *Edna *Fernanda *Franco *Georgito *Kahuna *Pinch Hitwell *Robby *Rudy *Vicky *Wally *Whiff (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Banana Split * Caramel Apple * Lemon Meringue * Royal Anne Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Banana Butter * Kiwana Krunch * Knickerbocker Glory * Neapolitan * Oatmeal Raisin Crunch * Rocky Roadster * The Nutcracker Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Double Crullernut * Gourdberry Batch * Red Harvester * Super Cinnabuns Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Baseball Season Category:Papa's Scooperia Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Bakeria Pourable Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Pourable Toppings